Can You Keep A Seceret Side Stories
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: These are little short stories that I thought up while I was working on CYKAS or when I was out and about. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find a place for them in the story, or if I could it just killed the flow of the chapter. So here are the stories not seen
1. Morning Watch

**CYKAS SIDE STORIES Author's Note:**

These are little short stories that I thought up while I was working on CYKAS or when I was out and about. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a place for them in the story, or if I could it just killed the flow of the chapter. So here are the stories not seen in CYKAS!

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. The only character I own is Morwen.**

**Side Story 1-Morning Watch**

Odd's POV

Morwen was sound asleep; her hand tucked under one side of her face, with her blond hair framing the rest of her face. This is the first time I've ever been able to watch her sleep; she normally falls asleep after me, and ends up waking me up just in time for class or whatever we happen to be doing that day.

She looks so fragile something she rarely shows while she's awake. If she knew that I was doing this I know for a fact she'd blush, roll over, and tell me to "STOP IT!" Actually the last part would probably be closer to Ulrich snapping at me. He tends to be _slightly_ protective of his sister, something that he claims he's not, even though the first day she was here he was already trying to keep her as far away from Ankoku as he could.

Wren does her best to protect the group, and she does a good job, I just wish she'd relax and let me protect her. I understand that she and Ulrich are twins and share a special bound, but he's the only one that she really lets keep an eye out for her. On occasion she'll let me defend her from Sissi and her groupies, but normally she lets Sissi get fist jab in before she takes her down.

After almost loosing her, I've realized how special she is, and how much I love her. I'm extremely fortunate that I'm able to do this, to see Morwen for Morwen and not just who she is when she's awake and around every one else. Now she can't pretend that she's stronger than she really is. For now I can see the softer side of her, without all the acting and all the pretending. Right now she's as innocent as freshly fallen snow.

Her blue eyes start to flutter open, and I carefully pull myself a little closer to her and start stroking her hair. Even in being half awake she's hiding nothing from me, I can see the happiness with an under layer of pain that few people see. Something haunts her and it's the same thing that haunts Ulrich.

I smile softly down at my girlfriend who was shifting closer to me than she'd been a moment earlier. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to get a handle on where she was. I knew we'd be going back to sleep, and if I let her she'd simply close her eyes and go back sleep, but I couldn't miss the opportunity to hear the softness in her voice that only the morning could bring.

"Morning," I whispered smiling at her.

"Morning. What time is it?" She asked returning the smile.

"Early," I answered.

"Why are you awake if it's so early?" She asked confusion showing clearly on her face.

"I woke up and just haven't fallen back to sleep yet," I replied. "But you should go back to sleep, you need your rest."

She nodded her head and shifted her face into my shoulder and went back to sleep almost instantly with me following shortly after.


	2. A Plague on All Your Sectors

**Side Story 2-A Plague on all your sectors**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. The only character I own is Morwen.**

**Ulrich's POV**

I was sitting in class, not even trying to pay attention to the lesson. I knew that if I missed anything important the others would willingly help me with it. My sister had come back into my life with no warning, and now I was struggling with trying to get along with her and not biting the head off of any of the boys that would look at her as anything other than a classmate.

Yes, I was extremely protective of her; I was of all my family and friends, but that didn't mean that I wanted to protect her. My heart often jumped ahead of the rest of my emotions. No matter what I'd always protect her; I guess that's what being a brother was about, protecting your sister no matter what.

I glanced over to Wen and saw her dutifully taking notes while Odd doodled on the sides of her note pages. At least I knew I didn't have to defend her from him. He'd sooner throw himself under a Megatank than let her get hurt.

I nodded my head, inadvertently catching the eye of Mrs. Hertz. "Ulrich, I'm glad that you agree that locus are not good for crops. Would you like to tell us _why_ they're not good for crops?"

I started to panic, having no clue what the answer was. "They, um...they-" I kept looking around and saw Morwen subtly pointing at Odd who was making eating motions. "-they eat like Odd?" I half guessed while giving Morwen a weird look.

"If Odd can consume large crops and then move on to new crops and is looked upon as a plague, than yes," Mrs. Hertz stated before going back to her lecture.

I gave Wen a look, which she returned before shrugging, and going back to her notes. I could hear Odd whispering to her. "I'm not a plague, am I?"

Wen shook her head and laughed lightly. "Only to XANA."


	3. Short Attention

**Side Story 3-Short attention**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. The only character I own is Morwen.**

Ulrich's POV

Yumi gracefully jumped over a laser blast from a Creeper. She'd barley landed before she threw her fans effectively cutting one Creeper in two before having to doge another blast.

"Ulrich, come move it! We've only got 20 seconds left to find the key!" Jeremie yelled.

"I'm on it!" I called back, as I resumed my search for the key. "It's over there!" I exclaimed pointing off to the side.

Yumi, Odd, and I all started running to it; leaving Wen to defend Aelita.

I managed to get there first (gotta love super-sprint) and slammed my hand into the button effectively stopping the countdown.

"Great job, Ulrich," Jeremie praised. "Now let's get a move on, this isn't a play date with XANA."

"Oh, but I enjoy playing with XANA!" Odd complained, sending my head to the gutter.

"Why are you playing with XANA when you've got Morwen?" I asked before I could stop myself.

The group stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me in astonishment. "You want me to-" Odd was cut off by a firmly placed backhand from Wen.

"I think we need to get moving," Wen said, casting me a weird look. "That thought came right out of your brain, didn't it?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "We all know who you want to play with!" Odd quipped before he was smacked again by both Wen and Aelita.

"OW!" He replied rubbing his arm and sending a hurt look to the girls.

Yumi shook her head and started running ahead so we could reach the terminal for Aelita to pull the data off of.

I had to keep pulling myself back to what we're doing; and not to how great Yumi's legs looked.

"Sound good, Ulrich?" Odd asked once again snapping me awake.

"Huh?"

Odd sighed and shook his head. "I said, after this we should all go into town and catch a movie then get some food."

"Sounds great!" I answered smiling at Yumi.

"Yo, Romeo! Head in the game!" Wen ordered as I got lost in Yumi's eyes.

Yumi shook her head. "We'll go on a date tomorrow, ok?" She asked me.

I nodded my head in agreement as I was blasted by a Creeper.

"CREEPERS!" Aelita yelled as we all formed rank around her and started to take out as many as we could.

"Looks like good ol' XANA knows we're here!" Odd yelled as he bounced around avoiding the lasers.

"Let's hurry and end this quickly so we don't miss the movie!" Wen yelled as she drained a nearby Creeper of its energy before firing it back at it.

Yumi cart wheeled and landed next to me for a second. "Sit next to me at the movie?"

"Of course."

"Can you please keep your head in the fight you two?" Jeremie exclaimed in annoyance.

Wen laughed. "Let them play! Just as long as Rich doesn't get lost in Yumi's eyes we'll be alright."


	4. Peace

**Side Story 4-Peace**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. The only character I own is Morwen.**

Morwen's POV

I sat back and watched the group goof around. Odd was standing on top of one of the benches waving his arms around trying to recreate, for Jeremie, our latest battle on Lyoko.

Ulrich was sitting comfortably next to Yumi with his arm around her. He was relaxed and content with Yumi snuggled into his shoulder, and just about asleep.

Jeremie was sitting on the other side of Yumi with Aelita sitting in front of him while braiding several dandelions together in a chain.

I couldn't help but watch the group as for once they sat without worry. Not one of them was thinking of XANA or a possible attack. They were just sitting there enjoying each other's company and the warm sun that was shinning.

"Morwen!" Yumi called sitting up, and dislodging herself from Ulrich, who whined slightly. "Stop standing over by yourself and get over here!"

"Yeah, come on, Wren! I can't tell my best stories until you're over here!" Odd called jumping off of the bench and running over to me.

"I'm coming," I cried laughing as he pulled me to the group. "I wouldn't miss one of your stories for the world," I told him, causing him to smile.

I let my mind wander slightly as Odd continued to recant his adventure in Lyoko for Jeremie (complete with his own sound effects.)

Yes, our group had more than our fair share of issues, and carried the weight of the world on our shoulders, but there was almost nothing that could break us apart, and that's what was one of the important things. That no matter what we'd be there for one another.

"Then Wen jumped out of nowhere and hit that Krab right between the eyes!" Odd exclaimed bouncing.

"Too bad she was aiming for the one next to it!" Ulrich exclaimed, smirking in my direction.

"Next time, I'll aim for you!" I snapped playfully back.

"I'm safe then. Every one else will be in danger though."

I stuck out my tongue at him, which resulted in me giggling hysterically from the slightly surprised look on his face.

I leaned back into the bench and let Odd continue his story with Ulrich interrupting occasionally. Right now there's no where else I'd rather be, and from what the rest of the group was feeling, I'd have to say they all agree with me.

**(If this isn't one of the cheesiest things that I've ever wrote, than I don't know what is...)**


	5. ADHDOdd

**Side Story 5-ADHDOdd**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. The only character I own is Morwen.**

Morwen's POV

It would've been funny if it wasn't so freaking annoying. Odd was bouncing around the room singing and dancing while Ulrich and I were trying to do our homework. Kiwee wasn't much help as he kept running around and jumping up between the beds.

"Odd!" I exclaimed, trying to get his attention as he bounced past. "ODD!" I screamed over the music and ended up scaring Odd, which ended the bouncing fest with his butt firmly on the ground.

"What?" Odd asked over the music, which Ulrich was in the process of turning down.

"Odd, honey, baby, love...can you please calm down so that we can get some work done?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Odd nodded his head nervously. He sat still for a couple of minutes before he pulled out his sketch book. He sat silently sketching for all of five minutes before he started humming to himself.

Ulrich's pencil snapped in annoyance. What ever he was studying for apparently needed his full concentration.

"Love, why don't we go for a walk?" I asked setting aside my work and standing up.

Odd looked up, glanced over at Ulrich, and nodded his head.

"Sure, Wen...sounds like fun."

We walked out and softly shut the door. As soon as the door was shut Odd took off down the hallway like a shot. I sighed, shook my head, and continued walking (at a normal pace) down the hall.

I passed Sissi who growled at me. "Do something to control your boyfriend! He's run past here four times!" She ordered,

"Sorry, Sissi. I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper," I told her as I walked by. "Did he go into my room, or did he continue down the hall?"

"He's in your room!" She snapped before slamming her door. I opened my door and found Odd sitting quietly on my bed.

"Ok, who put the quarter in you?" I asked dropping next to him.

Odd smirked at me. "I got you away from the books and alone, didn't I?" He asked brightly.

I blinked slightly surprised. I'd been able to feel Ulrich's annoyance, but looking back on it, I hadn't felt anything from Odd.

"YOU WERE BLOCKING ME!" I exclaimed indignantly. He nodded his head, his eyes shinning brightly.

I looked him dead in the eye. "If you'd wanted to make out, you should've let me know. We would've gotten out of their faster," I told him as I moved closer to him.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have as much fun. And we would've risked Ulrich walking in. Now that he's totally annoyed with me, we won't see him for hours."


End file.
